Celos
by Alisse
Summary: Todos dudamos de vez en cuando acerca de los sentimientos de los demás... ¿de qué manera pueden demostrar su cariño aquellos que son fríos e incluso algo insensibles, y los que les cuesta expresarse?. Segunda historia: Marron/Son Goten
1. Chapter 1

**I. Encuentro con la ex.**

Era un hombre con suerte… o al menos eso era lo que pensaba cada vez que veía a la mujer que lo acompañaba en su vida desde hacía un buen tiempo. Claro, no podía negar que era preciosa, bien podía definirse como un sueño, inteligente y, para qué negarlo, extremadamente fuerte, mucho más que él mismo.

Pero a ratos toda su situación actual le traía más que unas simples dudas… ¿cómo una mujer tan hermosa como la Androide 18 había decidido estar con un hombre como él?. Contando algunos de sus tantos "defectos", era demasiado bajo de estatura, débil (en comparación con ella y los Sayayins), tímido, demasiado nervioso (rayando en lo miedoso), con el autoestima demasiado bajo. A pesar que llevaban un buen tiempo saliendo (y, si se quería decir, tenían una relación relativamente formal) Krilin aún en ocasiones se sentía en sueños. ¡Vamos!, si no había que ser demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta de que era una pareja demasiado dispareja.

Y quizás esa era de las principales razones por las que Krilin sentía demasiada inseguridad en su relación. A ratos podía jurar que ella se aburriría de él y terminaría yéndose con el primer príncipe azul que se le cruzara en el camino de ellos… como ya había pasado alguna vez antes.

Y ese no era el único problema que tenía el muchacho en esos momentos. Él sabía que estaba enamorado de esa mujer, ¡por Kami que lo estaba!, sobre todo desde que había llegado a sus vidas ese pequeño ser, que les iluminaba el día a ambos… pero, ¿y ella?

Krilin sabía que 18 lo que menos tenía era expresividad en sus sentimientos, era demasiado fría para su gusto, incluso algo reservada. Pero cuando la duda comenzaba a carcomer su interior trataba de animarse pensando que si no sintiera algo por él, simplemente 18 no estaría a su lado. Sabía que esa era una buena razón, pero a pesar de ello, siempre quedaba en su interior un dejo de tristeza, por el bichito de la duda.

-Vamos- 18 salía de la tienda con la pequeña Marron en sus brazos. La pequeña tenía a penas tres meses, y dormitaba en brazos de su madre. Al notar que él no se movía (y ni siquiera parecía haberla escuchado), comenzó a impacientarse -¿qué te pasa?, ya vi en esa tienda y no me gustó nada para la niña.

-¿Eh?- él pareció salir de su triste pensamiento. Se puso de pie rápidamente –sí, lo siento. Sigamos.

18 parecía completamente ajena a los pensamientos que atormentaban a Krilin en esos momentos, estaba más entretenida mirando las tiendas del centro comercial y la variedad de artículos que tenían.

-18- dijo de pronto Krilin, llamando su atención.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú me quieres?- sí, la pregunta era tonta y demostraba toda la inseguridad que sentía en esos momentos respecto a su relación. Ella se detuvo y lo quedó mirando ceñuda.

-¿Qué fue lo que me preguntaste?- fue la respuesta de la rubia, justamente con otra pregunta. Al notar el tono con que dijo esas palabras, Krilin notó que se había enojado, por lo que decidió cortar con el tema.

-No, nada- se apresuró a decir, riendo tontamente –no me hagas caso el calor me debe estar haciendo hablar tonteras. Sigamos…

-No, espera- gruñó 18, poniendo una mano en su cintura, visiblemente molesta –quiero saber por qué me hiciste esa pregunta, no entiendo.

Se sonrojó, arrepentido. Se dio cuenta que ella no dejaría de insistir en el tema hasta que le contestara de una vez, así que lo mejor era terminar lo que había iniciado.

-Es que, bueno…

-Me preguntaste si te quería, ¿por qué?- lo interrumpió ella, con voz molesta. Krilin no sabía qué contestar para que ella no se enojara más.

-Bueno…- Krilin no sabía qué decir –es que… tengo esa duda…

18 frunció el cejo, sin contestar. Krilin no sabía si era porque se sentía ofendida o porque no sabía qué decir. Y de pronto, comenzó a tomar cierta valentía en la conversación, principalmente porque su corazón cada vez se estaba notando más desilusionado.

-¿Me quieres, 18?- volvió a preguntar –y no vengas a contestarme utilizando a Marron, quiero saber la verdad… para no sentirme como el sapo persiguiendo inútilmente a la princesa -¿Me quieres tanto como para casarte conmigo?

La única reacción que notó de su parte fue que abrió demasiado los ojos debido a la sorpresa de la declaración. Ella era fría, y a ratos no podía acostumbrarse a ciertos arrebatos que tenía Krilin, que después de unos momentos de silencio continuó hablando, algo triste por el silencio de la Androide.

-Porque yo sí, te amo- fueron sus palabras, hablando con seguridad a pesar de la sonrisa triste que tenía –te amo tanto como para querer formar una familia contigo, casarme, tener más hijos…- hubo silencio unos momentos entre ellos –lamento haberte incomodado.

18 se quedó unos momentos más de pie, y cuando iba a continuar su camino, vio cómo Krilin chocó con una mujer. Ambos cayeron al suelo y 18 sonrió levemente. Siempre era demasiado distraído.

Se acercó unos pasos, con la intención de ayudarlos, hasta que se dio cuenta que la mujer, al mirar a Krilin, soltaba un gritito y lo abrazaba con efusividad.

-¡Krilin, mi lindo Krilin!- exclamó la mujer. El muchacho estaba tan confundido que en un primer momento no se movió -¡Krilin, no puedo creerlo, después de tanto tiempo!- continuaba hablando ella, y después con toda la patudez del mundo, le dio un besito en los labios.

Krilin trató de soltarse.

-Maron, me alegra verte- dijo él, temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar –de verdad, pero yo… bueno, no es que haya olvidado que fuimos novios… ¿puedes soltarme?

-Claro- contestó ella, sonriendo con felicidad.

18 observaba la escena demasiado seria, tratando de controlar sus deseos de querer golpear a esa tal Maron, que se atrevía a acercarse, abrazar y besar lo que _era de ella_. Suspiró, acercándose a paso lento.

-El que se cayeran no significa que tengan que afirmarse así- dijo 18, lo más calmada que pudo, aunque por dentro estaba sintiendo cada vez más deseos de matar a alguien. Captando el mensaje, Krilin se separó de Maron con rapidez.

-Oh, señora, no la habíamos visto- le dijo Marron, tontamente y poniéndose de pie -¿usted conoce a _mi_ Krilin o está de curiosa?

Krilin notó perfectamente que esas palabras a 18 le llegaban a causar un tic de la rabia que sintió. Sólo esperaba que el tema no pasara a mayores.

-¿_Tú_ Krilin?- preguntó con lentitud.

-Sí. Él y yo fuimos novios, ¿sabe?, hasta teníamos pensado casarnos, pero por cosas de la vida nos separamos. ¿Qué triste, cierto?, nos decían que éramos la pareja perfecta.

Si las miradas mataran, tanto Krilin como Maron estarían en el más allá. Él se dio cuenta e intentó arreglar las cosas.

-Maron, te quiero presentar a 18, ella es mi…

-Prometida- lo cortó la rubia, mirando seriamente a la chica. Krilin la miró más que sorprendido –nos vamos a casar.

-¿Ah si?- preguntó Maron, a la vez que Krilin miraba a 18 con la boca abierta –oh, es una lástima que me hayan ganado, creo que sí debí quedarme más tiempo cuando fui a buscarte a Kame House después que terminamos.

-¿Fuiste a Kame House?- esta vez Krilin miraba sorprendido a Maron –pero, ¿cuándo?...

-Dos veces, pero no estabas- contestó pensativa la chica. Luego sonrió -¡como sea! Krilin, en caso que la señora te deje puedes buscarme, no me molestaría. Ahora debo irme, ¡adiós!

Tanto Krilin como 18 se quedaron en silencio una vez que ella se fue. Luego él miró de reojo a la rubia, estaba más seria de lo normal.

-Con que… una ex…- murmuró ella.

-Eh… sí… hacía tiempo que no la veía, de antes de conocerte.

-Hum…

18 se fue sin esperarlo. Krilin la siguió de cerca y, después de unos momentos, sonrió. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para la Androide, que lo miró más molesta aún (si es que se podía)

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le preguntó.

-Nada- Krilin puso rostro inocente, tratando de evadir nuevamente la conversación –continuemos…

-Oye, espérate. No entiendo por qué demonios te ríes, si todo lo que pasó no tiene nada de divertido. ¡Esa mujer!, dejaste que te besara frente a mis ojos.

-18, estaba sorprendido- dijo él, demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de ella –además, tú sabes que ya no siento nada por ella.

-¡Más te vale!, porque si vuelves a verte con esa tal Maron, ¡te haré puré!- 18 se quedó unos momentos en silencio, pensando -¡se llama casi igual que nuestra hija!

-¡A mí no me mires!- se defendió inmediatamente Krilin –el nombre de ella lo elegiste tú, no yo… como sea, continuemos, antes que se haga tarde.

Krilin el resto del día estuvo de lo más feliz, para disgusto de 18, que con sólo recordar a Maron sentía deseos de asesinar a alguien. Ese gesto, para Krilin, eran celos terribles, una buena señal para que la única duda acerca de la relación que tenía quedara respondida.

18 lo quería, aunque no lo demostraba de un modo convencional… y eso, era lo único que necesitaba para estar tranquilo.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Holas!!**

**¿Qué les pareció?. Les cuento que éste es mi primer fic de Dragon Ball Z, y espero haberlo hecho bien. Krilin y 18 son de mis personajes favoritos de la serie (junto con su hija)**

**No estoy del todo segura de si habrá otra historia, lo más seguro es que sí, ya que tengo algo en mente, pero no se cuándo podría estar... **

**Eso... les mando saludos a tods, hasta la próxima!**


	2. Baile de la Escuela

**II. Baile de la escuela.**

"Por idiota te pasó" pensaba el joven, mientras observaba a lo lejos a la feliz pareja bailar "se te adelantaron, ella no esperaría por siempre a que te decidieras a invitarla al baile de la escuela. Imbécil"

Apretó el vaso que tenía en sus manos, arrugándolo con facilidad. Estaba seguro que ella nunca había reído así con él, a pesar de conocerse durante años. La rubia, que en la pista de baile llamaba la atención de todos a su alrededor, lucía hermosa esa noche. Su cabello lo tenía tomado en un moño que dejaba libre su rostro, salvo por algunos mechones rebeldes que no hicieron caso, el vestido azul hacía juego con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules…

Esa noche ella estaba perfecta. Pero lo malo de todo eso, era que ella no estaba con él, no había salido con él y mucho menos no bailaba con él. ¿Y por qué? Porque había sido un tonto, con su inseguridad se habían adelantado y ella ahora estaba con otro.

El vaso plástico de su mano pasó a mejor vida, lo bueno para él, es que su contenido ya se había acabado. Lo dejó en la mesa y, apoyándose en ella, los observó bailar. Estaba tan molesto que no se molestaba en disimularlo, e incluso habían algunos que reían levemente al observar lo ofuscado que estaba, y más lo hacían cuando se daban cuenta de la causa de su mal humor. La mayoría de las veces él no hacía caso, salvo cuando ya molestaban demasiado. En esa ocasión, con una sola mirada los espantaba rápidamente.

Estaba tan enojado que incluso no le apetecía la comida que estaba sobre la mesa… y eso ya decía mucho de lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Goten, ¿qué tanto haces?- de pronto a su lado llegó Trunks, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y sonriendo feliz -¡Te estás perdiendo de la fiesta!

-Hum- fue el único sonido que soltó Goten, malhumorado. Trunks, extrañado, lo soltó y se separó un poco de él, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó -¿acaso fue algo que dije?

-… No…- murmuró, y aunque sabía que eso sólo lograría incrementar el interrogatorio de su amigo, no le importó. Quizás conversar con alguien más acerca del asunto, lo ayudaría a alejar de él los deseos de matar que tenía en esos momentos. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- esta vez, Trunks frunció el cejo –tú ki se siente agresivo, ¿acaso alguien te está molestando?

Goten, en vez de contestar, sólo lo quedó mirando unos momentos, seriamente. Eso fue lo justo para que Trunks comprendiera que el que estaba molestando era él, y que si quería optar por lo más sano para todos, tenía que dejarse de molestar. Como lo estaba pasando tan bien esa noche y no quería arruinarla con peleas, decidió seguir sus instintos.

-Entiendo lo que quieres- le dijo el pelilila –si tienes ganas de conversar o desahogarte de una manera que no sea a los golpes, estaré en la pista de baile.

Esta vez Goten se cruzó de brazos, más molesto aún (si es que se podía). Hablarle de pista de baile era recordarle que en esos momentos Marron estaba bailando feliz con otro que no era él, bastante cerquita (más de lo que él mismo o Trunks lo hubieran hecho antes)

Volvió a mirar a la feliz pareja. Para su suerte (o mala suerte de ellos) aún no habían tocado ningún lento, lo que significaba que si él deseaba algo con ella, lo más seguro es que aprovecharía esa oportunidad (aunque claro, habían algunos tan lanzados que no esperaban tanto…).

Había visto al tipo unas cuantas veces en compañía de Marron. Iba en el mismo nivel de Trunks (es decir, un año mayor que él), y aunque no tenía idea cómo era que ambos se habían conocido, eran muy amigos. Tanto, que incluso las amigas de Marron la molestaban constantemente con ese tal _Jan_. Por él, que se pudriera en el Infierno.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento tomó otro vaso plástico en sus manos, y antes de llevarlo a su boca para beber el contenido, lo había apretado con sus manos, más que nada porque Marron se había acercado más a su amigo para hablarle algo al oído, y luego ambos se largaron a reír.

¡Es que Marron no podía ser tan coqueta!

Después de pulverizar el último vaso que quedaba en la mesa, soltó un suspiro. No era de mucha ayuda desquitarse con los objetos a su alrededor por una nueva frustración que tenía con la chica, y es que no era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así con ella, nop, para nada.

Siempre eran detalles entre ambos, comentarios que lo único que lograban era hacer que se avergonzara, sobre todo cuando eran más niños. Como Marron le tenía mucha estima a Gohan, cuando era niña solía ir a su casa para que éste le enseñara a luchar y/o, la apoyara en sus estudios. La mayoría de las veces, y por sólo deseos de lucirse en frente de ella, sólo terminaba logrando que tanto ella como su hermano mayor se terminaran riendo de él…

Y ahora ambos tendrían una nueva razón para reír.

-Goten, ¿tú hiciste todo esto?

La voz inocentona de Gohan sonó a su lado, y al mirarlo, se encontró con sus ojos sorprendidos. Siguió lo que su dedo apuntaba y se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de vasos destruidos sobre la mesa, arrugados por él o simplemente hechos polvo debido al ki que expulsaba. Malditos celos.

-¿No se supone que deberías estar divirtiéndote?- volvió a preguntar el mayor, sin salir de su sorpresa. En su calidad de profesor, Son Gohan debió estar presente (junto con otros más) para "vigilar" que no ocurriera nada indebido en la fiesta.

-Sí…- contestó con desgana Goten. Como sabía que sus miradas enojadas no funcionaban para espantar a Gohan, ni siquiera las intentaba, prefería contarle lo que ocurría para que así lo dejara lo más luego en paz –se supone…

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?, cuéntame…

Por toda respuesta, Goten indicó con la cabeza hacia donde Marron estaba bailando feliz con su cita. Gohan la quedó mirando unos momentos, y luego, con la boca ligeramente abierta, miró a Goten, después de comprender lo que le ocurría.

-¿Te gusta Marron?- le preguntó, casi en un susurro. Goten, aún con cara de enojado, sólo se encogió de hombros, a la vez que Gohan soltaba una pequeña risita –vaya…

-No te rías, Gohan- le pidió el muchacho, ofendido –por si no te has dado cuenta, ella está con _otro_ en estos momentos.

-Ah, te refieres a Jan- Gohan bebió un poco de su refresco, con aire despreocupado (por si acaso, lo traía de antes de comenzar a conversar con su hermano) –nunca pensé que él podría bailar tan bien…- sintió perfectamente cómo el ki de Goten se incrementaba levemente, volviéndose algo más violento. Tratando de disimular la sonrisa, Gohan volvió a beber de se vaso -¿por qué ella vino con Jan?, pensé que tú la ibas a invitar.

-Se me adelantó…- murmuró Goten.

-¿Qué se te adelantó?, Goten, Marron hasta hace dos días no tenía pareja- le dijo Gohan, y el otro lo miró con sorpresa -¿es que no lo sabías?

-¿Y por qué tendría que saberlo?- le preguntó Goten, sin disimular su frustración.

-¡Porque ella estaba esperando que tú la invitaras, idiota!- le gritó de vuelta Gohan, tan fuerte, que varios de los estudiantes que estaban a su alrededor los quedaron mirando con extrañeza. Al darse cuenta, los dos hermanos se quedaron quietos, hasta que Goten tomó de un brazo a Gohan y lo llevó a un rincón apartado del salón.

-Explícame lo que me dijiste- le exigió.

-¿Qué no fue suficiente con lo que te dije?- gruñó Gohan, cruzándose de brazo, igual como acostumbra hacerlo Piccoro, su mentor -¡tienes que ser más despierto!, ¿no crees que te demoraste mucho?

-¿Y cómo es que tú sabes eso?- le preguntó el menor. Esta vez Gohan pensó un poco su respuesta.

-Eh…- se rascó el mentón, en un claro gesto de buscar las palabras adecuadas –bueno…

-¿Ella te lo dijo?

-¡No, ¿qué crees, que soy su confidente, o algo así?!- negó, sonrojándose un poco. Lo que no quiso decir era que Videl era su confidente y que, por supuesto, ella solía contarle todo lo que ocurría entre su hermano y la muchacha.

-¿Entonces cómo es que sabes eso?- volvió a insistir Goten.

-¡Sácalo por lógica, Goten!- exclamó Gohan, escapando de la pregunta –Marron es una chica popular, tenía varios pretendientes que rechazó, y hace poco hizo un comentario muy suave de que quería venir contigo al baile, ¿es que no son suficientes pistas?

Goten quiso darse contra la pared. ¡Lo había olvidado todo!, si tan sólo hubiera puesto más atención a esos detalles, el que estaría bailando con ella sería él, no Jan.

-No te preocupes- Gohan puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano, apoyándolo en su "dolor" –no será el último baile…

-Pero… ¿qué tal si Jan quiere algo con ella?, ésta es una oportunidad perfecta- preguntó Goten, desanimado. Por respuesta, Gohan comenzó a reír.

-Nah, no pienses en eso- contestó –estoy seguro que no es su tipo… a él le gustan más… uhm… masculinos… ¡nas!- se corrigió de inmediato, al ver que Goten lo miraba raro -¡masculinas!, si eso… ya debo irme, Goten. ¡Pásala bien y cambia esa cara!

Gohan se fue casi corriendo, dejándolo solo, justo en esos momentos comenzó a sonar un lento, y las parejas de la pista se acercaban más a bailarlo. Goten se apoyó en la pared, mirando al piso, cuando sintió que alguien se ponía a su lado. Al mirar, se dio cuenta que era Marron, y que le extendía un vaso de soda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Goten, recibiendo el vaso -¿dónde quedó tu amiguito?

-Digamos que no estaba interesado en bailar esta canción conmigo- contestó Marron, sonriendo levemente -¿y qué haces tú aquí?, no he visto que hoy te diviertas.

-Da igual- se encogió de hombros, y luego la quedó mirando, sonriendo levemente –y la verdad, no logro entender cómo Jan prefiere bailar con otra, yo te preferiría a ti a cualquier otra… u otro…- agregó luego, aunque ella no lo escuchó.

Marron sonrió levemente, mirando hacia la pista de baile. Pasaron unos momentos hasta que sintió que le quitaban su vaso.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó a Goten, al ver que los dejaba en la mesa más próxima.

-Que yo ni loco me perdería un lento contigo- le ofreció su mano -¿aceptas?

-Seguro…

* * *

**¡Segunda histora!, y de una pareja poco común, pero que me encanta!!. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Miles de gracias a los que dejaron comentarios en la primera historia!**


End file.
